The anniversary
by Once upon a writer
Summary: When the anniversary of the dreadful day when the sisters lost their parents makes its way to the castle, Elsa goes through what Anna had to go through before her and has to comfort her younger in her grieve before it's too late.


**Just a little something I thought of writing and hope you enjoy it xx**

**Story song : Through the dark -One direction**

**X-X**

Anniversaries are meant to be joyful, cheery, happy celebrating a past event which is meaningful, beautiful, and memorable such as birthdays or years or friendship or wedding celebrations, anything big or small, it doesn't matter, what matters is that anniversaries are enjoyed by love, laughter and having fun between two or more people.

* * *

Anna, however, had the exact opposite type of anniversaries since the dreadful day.

Elsa, not the heavy sleeper she is, woke up lazily, physically exhausted from all the duties that kept her awake most of the night before. She sat up and took on her surroundings. Although it was probably afternoon, everything appeared to be rather gloomy, the sky apparently wasn't awake, but was devoured by dark clouds that threatened to release their water any minute, while the sun is shyly hiding in a dim unseen corner.

Anna who had been her late visitor to bed every night or so, clearly wasn't asleep, and since it was already afternoon, didn't wake her up at the crack of down like she always does.

Elsa knew this was the day although she wished it wasn't.

Sighing, Elsa prepared herself for ultimate depression and sorrow throughout the day, starting with breakfast.

* * *

Alone, sat the queen in the big dining room, her food barely touched. She wasn't surprised by her sister's absence, as today was the day, the day where nothing but grieve will be served in the plates, and Elsa, she wanted to go to her, to hold her and comfort her, to make her feel her presence and reach out for her hand as the younger was falling into the deep hole of despair.

But!

The queen had to comfort herself first, as the issue was as sensitive to Elsa as much as it is for Anna, they were her parents too after all.

* * *

It was only when she wanted to leave the room to find her sister, the ice- harvester made his way in, frowning at the castle's and the maids' and well the queen's gloomy behavior. Elsa matched his hair color, to his condition, the poor guy had no clue and was radiating like the sun with his enthusiasm and energy which stopped when he noticed the staff's rather weird looks at him, and so decided to question the queen.

Elsa had pity on him rather than on herself as she answered his questions and was sure she'll be receiving tons of apologies once he knows.

"What's wrong? Why is everyone so suspiciously quiet today? And why is Anna not here for breakfast?"

'_Three questions, one answer' _The queen thought, calming herself before answering him.

"Kristoff, the reason is that because-" a pause and a deep breath

"T-today is the…anniversary of my parent's death, the former king and queen" She continued, pinching her hands to relieve the pain.

"It's surprisingly calm though, we're lucky there is no blizzard within the castle walls" She joked sadly, watching as his expression changed from confused and oblivious to guilty and apologetic.

"Oh, Elsa I'm so so sorry, I didn't know I thought-"

"Kristoff, its okay really, you didn't know, don't apologize"

She said waving off his apologies before shutting her eyes closed, concealing what she felt on the inside, while Kristoff himself decided to keep his mouth shut and bowed his head to show both respect and shame, internally cursing himself until-

"What about Anna?" He said so softly, it would be compared to a young kitten's cry.

That's when the queen slowly opened her eyes with a sigh, before speaking the sad truth.

"Honestly, I don't know" She bit her lips, as she realized how much of a bad sister she must have sounded, not even knowing how to comfort her own sister. As she started trailing into the road of blaming herself for everything bad over again, Kristoff interrupted her.

"Well, I think you should see her Elsa, I bet she needs you right now, more than any other time. Go for her" He said with so much care and concern and a half encouraging smile, that Elsa was almost jealous that her sister has found this amazing man for herself, but Elsa was actually more than happy for her sister and hugely grateful for him.

"You're right, I probably should" She got up from her chair, but before leaving stopped by Kristoff to show her gratitude which he dismissed as nothing and almost pushed her to the stairs.

* * *

A few more steps before reaching Anna's room, which was **their** room before everything, the queen stopped by Kai and ordered him to empty all her duty schedule for the day, no matter how significant they were, because her sister is the most important to her, and she won't risk putting anyone's needs before her sister's, not even her kingdom, not even the world, and not even herself.

* * *

After reaching Anna's bedroom door, the queen stood still, ever straight and elegant on the outside, but broken and sad on the inside.

She raised her hand to knock, when anxiety attacked her and fear threatened to break her apart from her sister again.

'_This is what Anna must've felt like every time'_

'_Anna'_

'_For you'_

The queen was able to muster up her courage, and with the same pattern her younger always uses, she knocked.

No answer.

"A-Anna?" she called

"Are you in there?"

No answer.

Fairly saying, Elsa wasn't afraid that Anna has ran away, because she knows she wouldn't, yet she was afraid she was too late, too late to hold her, to hug her, to comfort her, too late that Anna would push her and comfort herself with the paintings on the walls instead, because Elsa was the one who wanted to do that and she almost started regretting not being with her sister since the start of the day, but decided to enter the room, before she mistakes anyone.

She slowly entered the room, and closed the door behind her, and glanced around the room till she found her sister.

"Anna" she dared to breath.

The room was dead silent; Anna didn't flinch, didn't turn around, and didn't even

speak a word, basically reacting with nothing to her elder.

The feeling of rejection overwhelmed the queen, and slowly started making her way to her sister's location, currently in front of the big glass window, sat on a sofa that was obviously moved from its original position. The princess just sat there, watching the heavy rainfall which resulted from the black clouds earlier.

Her appearance surprised the elder for a minute. She was dressed, all black, but properly and formally and her hair was neatly combed and braided. She looked heartbreakingly beautiful. The queen noticed something as she sat on the small sofa next to her sister, who was still silent as ever, not even caring to give her elder a glance, a small one even. But in her eyes, the queen noticed, that she was hiding. From outside she looked strangely quiet, but from the inside she was suffering much like herself. She noticed how the tears made her eyes glassy and covered them with mist, so painfully beautiful! She would have complimented her if it wasn't the time.

Elsa took a deep breath.

'_It's now or never'_

If Anna was really upset from her, she wouldn't have this, but she knew, that she was upset because of their death, their removal from life, how they went and never came back and **then **she was upset at Elsa for not being there for her throughout the years, but Elsa was determent that she won't miss this year.

"Anna" Her voice turned out to be shaky and weak, much to her surprise and when a lump started forming in her throat, she knew that she had to tell her what she wants to say, before it's too late. Meanwhile Anna remained calm as ever, as if her sister wasn't even in the room.

"I know that you're upset and I know how completely horrible I'm at comforting people, but let me tell you one thing,"

She stopped to gently direct her sister's face towards her, and left her chin up softly, forcing the younger to look at her. Their eyes met for the first time, and the queen continued speaking as she wiped off a tear that slipped from the princess' eye.

"I-If mom and dad were still alive today-" the chocking feeling in her throat grew large quickly.

"I know they would be very, **very, **proud of you and what you did and I'm sure they wouldn't have asked for a better daughter because I myself, wouldn't have asked for a better sister other than you"

Anna's body and bottom lips started shaking violently, and almost broke the dam but before Elsa said

"And I apologize on their and my behalf for all the pain we have caused you"

And that's when the princess lost it, and she completely crumpled into her sister's lap and felt helpless till Elsa lifted her to her chest and held her the way a mother would hold her new born.

Anna's sobs only grew heavier, but Elsa understood, and clutched to her tightly, burying her face to her younger's hair and muttering words of comfort and love to her, while allowing herself to join Anna in sobbing.

Yet Elsa was satisfied and happy, that she was taking care of her sister and repaying her for all her years she spent without company, without friends, without parents, without family, without love. And Elsa made a promise to Anna and herself that day that she will never ever leave or push Anna away ever again and that she would hold her and be with her always and be the good sister that she wasn't for the past 13 years,

because for the first time in forever, she will be right here.

The end

X-X

**I know its long and boring sorry, but I hope you like it I really worked hard on it. And if you want me to complete it, you can just ask I'll try to.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading and I promise I'll be back with more.**

**Have a nice day.**


End file.
